Family
by firstadream100
Summary: Tony wonders with Ziva about having a family one night in the bullpen.  Tag to A Man Walks into a Bar... season 8


**A/N: This story takes place after episode 8x14, A Man Walks into a Bar... I have the idea in my head before the episode and after watching it I knew where in the NCIS timeline it would fit. This is before E.J.**

**Episode tag: season 8, _A Man Walks into a Bar.._.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS related, not even the coffee mugs they sell at the CBS store.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

He sits quietly behind his desk. He looks around and sees the squad room empty...well, almost empty. His gaze goes to the woman sitting on the desk across the room. She is typing rather quickly and he can see a small smile lurking on her lips. He remembers the conversation with the shrink at autopsy. Well, the shrink who turned out to be Kate's sister. He was haunted all day because of the case and how much it reminded him of his life, or lack of. Sure he loved his job and he was pretty damn good at it. But he wanted more, he wanted a _family_.

"Notice how none of us have a family, or a successful relationship since we started working here," he said casually almost to himself.

"Speak for yourself, I am in a relationship," answer Ziva still typing.

"Tray doesn't count. Is it a _successful_ relationship?" He needed to stress that word, almost punishing himself for the rush of jealousy he felt. _It's because you feel lonely_, he comforted himself.

"His name is Ray, and yes, it has been successful...so far." She answered him without looking at him, and began to gather her things.

"Gibbs' divorced several times, Ducky's not married. This is evidence of what I'm telling you. It's foreshadowing what our future is going to be like if we keep working here. Either we die on the job or we live miserably alone when this is over. Not to mention the trail of unsuccessful relationship we have. Michael? Jeanne? McGee is on the same path and so is Abby. " He wasn't sure where he was going with this discussion but he needed to vent somehow.

"Is it worth it? Juggling work and a family, being worried all the time." She asked while she stared at him as she couped her face with both hands and let her elbows rest on her desk.

"Worrying about what?"

"Worrying every morning if you are gonna come back at night. Worrying if you are going to see your kids grow. We have a dangerous job. And on top of that, there is the concern of the family's safety. I just do not think is possible," she responded with a little defeat on her tone. She lowered her gaze and stared at the floor.

"There are agents here who do it. They have a families and they are pretty good agents." He wanted to convince her not to give up hope. He wanted to convince himself.

"But none of them have Gibbs as a boss," she shot back

"And none of them are as good as us."

They both stared at the floor. There had to be a way. He knew there had to be a way to have it all: a successful career, yet dangerous at times, and a loving family.

"Director Vance does it. He's the director and has a beautiful family." He finally found a glimpse of hope for himself, for her partner, for both of them.

"Yes, and he almost died not so long ago. I just do not think is worth it." She was standing and grabbing her coat, a sad defeated look on her eyes. It made his heart break.

"On the contrary," a deep voice interrupted from behind them, "without them none of this is worth it. They're my motivation to coming home alive every day. I am good at my job because of them. What better motivation to catch the bad guys than making my country safer for my kids?" Director Vance continued to walk towards the elevator. "Good night, David, DiNozzo."

The remained in silence while he grabbed his coat and walked towards her desk. They've reach a silent agreement to walk towards their cars together.

"I would like to have a family...some day." she said. He gave her his signature DiNozzo smile.

"Big or small?" he asked intrigued by the sudden sparkle on her eyes. They both began to walk towards the elevator.

"I don't know."

"I want a big one. I hated being an only child."

"A big family?" she laughed.

"Yes, my own herd of mini DiNozzos running around. Oh, Maybe I can have my own football team," he said. She laughed at the image as the elevator doors opened.

"A _herd_ of mini DiNozzos?"

"God help us." said Gibbs walking towards the bullpen with a cup of coffee on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I'll keep working on a few more oneshot stories I got in mind. I can't seem to get around writing that multichapter story I've had for months on my mind (and on several pieces of paper too). I would love some reviews (:**


End file.
